Calvin and Hobbes, Years Later
by Kasune
Summary: After that one year, the Derkins moved away. It's been three years since Calvin and Susie have seen each other and then the Derkins move back. What has changed in this time? Rated for future language.


Copyright to Bill Watterson for all characters.

--

"I don't want to get up! Why can't I stay home for today!"

The girl sighed, closing her book. It seemed like it was almost time for the bus to get here. "Bye Mr. Bun. I'll see you after school." She said, walking out of her room. As she walked to the bus stop, there was a loud banging coming from the house next door. She opened up her book again but shut it again as the door of the house slammed open.

Ms. Watterson was dragging Calvin, who was followed by the contents of his room. His mom had to fight him all the way onto the bus. She smirked as he screamed out the window of the bus. "Did you know that nobody on our street sets an alarm clock in the morning?"

All he did was scowl and say, "Shut up."

She missed those days.

She hadn't seen the blonde boy since her dad had been transferred out of the neighborhood. Not that she didn't think of him. In fact, she wrote him regularly. Mostly, just because he wrote back. He had a weird scrawl. She also wrote because he was the only friend She had ever had. She don't know why he wrote. She always thought he'd be happy with me gone. All he had ever done was tease me and throw seasonal projectiles at me.

And now she was moving back.

--

Dear Diary,

Does he still talk to Hobbes? I've stopped going around with Mr. Bun after we moved, but I still talked to him on occasion. I wonder what he's like now…

I'll find out soon. We're moving back. I didn't tell him in my last letter…I don't tell him a few things, as I'm sure he does me. It's been three years since we saw each other, since we moved after second grade. I bet he's permanently bruised from his encounters with that bully Moe.

Anyways…I've got to get ready. I'll talk to you later.

--

He wasn't wearing that red striped shirt anymore. Now he wore an long sleeve orange shirt, though he still wears black pants. _At least he's still a blonde. _She thought as the movers unloaded their stuff into the house, recognizing him immediately. _He's kind of cute. He's not carrying Hobbes anymore. Maybe we can get along better now._ She thought as he walked up to the house.

"Hey Susie, ya cootie brain. I thought you were moving out of here permanently?"

_He's still a jerk. _She scowled at the boy. "You're not that lucky, you booger brain."

"Nuts. I thought my letters would be enough to keep you from my desiring my studliness."

"Please. You're just a braggart." She scowled as she walked into the house and pouted at herself when she got into her room where a mirror was already on a wall. _Ugh. What a great way to restart a relationship._

"What's wrong, Suze?" The rabbit in the corner said, looking up from the book.

"I just saw Calvin."

"Did you insult him?" The rabbit smirked.

"He said something to me first."

"I thought you missed him…"

"I do, but not that side of him."

"What would you rather, if not the one who you got into fights with all the time." The rabbit put down the book. "Maybe the side that was streaking in the forest that one day?"

"We swore we'd never speak of that again." Her cheeks already turned red at the memory.

"Answer the question." Mr. Buns said, smiling. "Maybe I won't mention it again."

Susie threw a pillow at the rabbit, stalking out of the room.

--

"She's back, Hobbes." Calvin said, setting down his backpack. He took a book out of it and set it on the desk. "Susie moved back."

The tiger sat in a chair, a smile on his face. He hadn't had much to smile about since he lost his hind leg. "Working up the nerve to smooch her?"

"Nope. Shot that possibility in the foot." Calvin said, opening the book and putting his pencil to the paper.

"What did you do, Calvin?"

The boy smiled, looking up from the cartoon he was working on. "I called her a cootie brain."

The tiger sighed as Calvin returned to his drawing.

"Calvin, did you know that the Derkins moved back in today?" Calvin's mom said, knocking on his door. "I was going to go over and welcome them back into the neighborhood."

"Yeah, I talked to Susie earlier." Calvin said, standing up. "If you want, I can go with you."

"It's alright." She said, walking away. "I just wanted to know if you knew they were here."

Calvin smiled, going back to his drawing as Hobbes started snickering. "Shut up."


End file.
